nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc-343.txt
misc-343.txt is a classic text spoiler. Please leave the content as it is, and link to this page whenever referenced or excerpted elsewhere. misc-343.txt Last edited 2004-10-26 for NetHack 3.4.3 Miscellaneous objects in NetHack 3.4 Compiled for 3.2.2 by Kevin Hugo. Updated for 3.4.3 by Dylan O'Donnell . ITEM COST WGT PROB SYM DAMAGE NUTR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ : ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ gold piece : $ 1 0.01 1000 : $ 0 0.01 boulder : 0 6000 100 : ' d20 2000 statue : 0 vary 900 : ' d20 2500 heavy iron ball : 10 480* 0 : 0 d25* 480* iron chain : 0 120 0 : _ d4+1 120 acid venom : 0 1 0 : . 2d6 0 blinding venom : 0 1 0 : . 0 0 Items are listed here by inventory category. Venom is generated only by spitting monsters and cannot be picked up. The COST field denotes the base price of each item. WGT specifies the weight. If the item can be randomly generated, then PROB is the relative probability of the item within that category. All of these items are generated uncursed. SYM is the object symbol. Damage to small and large monsters is the DAMAGE field. An additional +d(x*4) of damage is added to iron balls for each x times the ball has been made heavier (cursed scrolls of punishment count double), up to a total damage of 25. If an object can be eaten, its nutrition value is NUTR. Iron balls start out at a weight and nutrition of 480; each time you are further punished, any ball you are chained to has these increased by 160 (320 in the case of a cursed scroll of punishment). Finding spellbooks in statues ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Adapted in part from the spoiler "statues" by Bryan Butler and Boudewijn Waijers.) Randomly created statues may contain one random spellbook. The chance of a spellbook in a statue depends upon the dungeon level on which the statue was created (if you are visiting a level for the first time while carrying the Amulet, then the depth of the Sanctum will be used instead): Level 1-3 4-5 6-7 8-9 10-11 12-13 20-21 30-31 n*2-(n*2)+1 Prob 0 1/12 2/13 3/14 4/15 5/16 9/20 14/25 (n-1)/(n+10) Statues of tiny monsters never contain spellbooks. Note that the Oracle is located somewhere between levels 5 and 9, so the average chance on that level that a statue contains a spellbook is about (1/12 + 2*2/13 + 2*3/14) / 5 = (1790/2184) / 5 = 16.4%. Since there are always eight centaur statues on that level, the chance of finding no spellbook there is about 26%. The chance of finding just one is about 35%, of two about 24%, of three about 11%. The chances of finding more rapidly approach zero. Note that the player-monster statues (other than Perseus) on the Medusa level will always be empty; the seven or eight monster statues may contain the appropriate monster's starting inventory. Perseus' statue has a 50% chance of containing a blessed +2 scimitar and a 50% chance of containing a sack. If the version of the level is the one with the central island, there is also a 25% chance of +0 levitation boots and 75% chance of a cursed +0 shield of reflection; on the version with a titan, these two chances are reversed. Statues created by stoning a monster contain only the items in the monster's inventory. You can break a statue with a pick axe, dwarvish mattock, wand of striking, or spell of force bolt. Breaking or animating historic statues (the centaur statues of Delphi, the statue of Perseus, the gnome king statue in the Grotto Town version of Minetown, or petrified unique monsters) carries a -1 alignment penalty for Archeologists. What to do with iron chains ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Iron chains are the least useful items in the game since they perform no function as individual objects, have no value to sell to shopkeepers, aren't heavy enough to be a decent weapon, and will always polypile into another chain. Here are several somewhat trivial uses for these objects: * Throw or kick them as missiles. * Food for rock moles (a pet or polyself). * Leave them in the path of hostile metallivores as a distraction. * Polypile enough of them to make another iron golem. Turn it into your pet or polymorph it into a monster worthy of sacrificing. * Polypile enough of them to get another iron golem. Tame it and watch it get killed by a rust monster. Get an amusing message. * Use them to mark the vibrating square. * Carry them in your main inventory to lower the chance that something "good" will be cursed/stolen. * Leave a bones file that will annoy others (using ASCII): "Darn, that's not an altar." Acknowledgements ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks to Bruce Cox for proofreading the original version of this file. Further corrections and clarifications provided by Aero, Kevin Costello, Philipp Lucas, and Pat Rankin. Category:Spoiler files